


Say It

by lemony_snickers



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemony_snickers/pseuds/lemony_snickers
Summary: Kakashi wants you to tell him something important.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Say It

This was your favorite way to fuck the Copy Ninja.

On your couch, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist as yours folded over his shoulders, pulling him close. Your chests pressed tightly together as you moved; you bouncing up and down on his dick while he thrusts up inside of you, using his feet on the floor to drive at your g-spot with deliberate force.

You feel your clit grinding against his pelvis, sending sparks of delicious pleasure through your body. Kakashi's hands scramble over your back, caressing your sweat-drenched skin with care and affection while he murmurs praises against your collarbone, his soft lips skimming over your neck in a trail of feather-light kisses.

The juxtaposition of the softness of your upper bodies--entwined and loving--with the rough, quick thrusts of your synchronized hips is dizzying. Your fingers curl into his soft silver hair as you throw your head back in a moan when his cock hits that sweet spot inside of you just right.

You pull him in for a sloppy kiss, tongues dancing together in a frantic swirl. When you pull back, resting your forehead against his, you hear the barely incoherent words tumble out of his mouth against your jaw.

"Say it," he says, but you don't understand his meaning.

"Say what?"

But he just pulls you tighter against him, crushing your breasts between your bodies as he continues to fuck into you from below.

"Please," he says again, and your heart lurches at the desperate and pleading tone of his voice, "please say it."

Your eyebrows pinch together, concern overtaking the exquisite pleasure pooling low in your belly as your brain scrambles to figure out what he wants--what he needs from you.

"I don't know..." you have to pause as your breath hitches when your clit skims against the rough, shaved skin above his manhood, "I don't know what you mean."

You feel tears in your eyes when the man below you _whimpers_ against your shoulder. You stop grinding against him, worried now, and disentangle your arms to frame his face with your hands and force him to look up at you. His mismatched gaze is a storm--charcoal grey clouds next to an angry red sea--and you feel the desperation welling in your chest to understand what he means.

"Tell me what you want me to say, Kakashi."

But he just closes his eyes and tries to turn his head away from your imploring gaze. You don't let him, though, holding his face as you attempt to decipher his meaning by studying the handsome plains of his face.

You lean close, brushing your nose intimately against his as your eyes flutter closed.

"Please, Kakashi, I love you so much. I'll say anything you want, just tell me--"

His mouth latches onto yours and he begins thrusting into you so hard you cry out in surprise. His movements are frantic, passionate, and you can feel your peak chasing after you like a cheetah running down its prey. The explosion of pleasure from his desperate fucking brings tears to your eyes for an entirely different reason than before.

"Oh fuck," you try to say his name, but it's an incoherent flutter of syllables as you begin to pant, hard and fast. "I'm gonna-I'm..."

And you cum hard against his dick, muscles clenching deliciously around his length as you stutter his name like a desperate prayer. You're still holding his face in your hands and you draw him to you for a kiss filled with love and lust.

He's still pounding into you, though, and you whine against his mouth at the incredible overstimulation. His arms tighten around your waist in an affectionate embrace powerful enough to leave bruises that will remind you in the morning of how much this man needs you.

When he comes, you pull him close, his hair damp from sweat as he nuzzles against your neck, licking and sucking against the soft, sensitive flesh while his hips buck instinctively against yours.

You both catch your breath for a moment before you pull back and once again clasp his beautiful face in your hands, forcing him to look directly in your eyes. You smile and when he smiles back, a soft giggle escapes your lips.

"Was that all you needed, you silly man?" Kakashi bites his lip bashfully and you kiss his nose. Then you lean forward, positioning your mouth directly next to his ear. "Of course I love you."

The sound he makes in response lets you know the feeling is quite mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> short and fluffy, hope you enjoyed! comments/critique/suggestions welcome!


End file.
